


В самые спонтанные ночи

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Comfort Sex, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smooching, Tsukishima is Hinata’s Kink, er - Freeform, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Это обыденность Цукишимы и Хинаты — проводить время вне дома, но в окружении старинных вещей. Вот только комбинация из черного платья, крышесносного запаха и вина на языке… приводит к определенной ситуации.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 17
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В самые спонтанные ночи

Она взрослая и уважающая себя женщина. Она взрослая и уважающая себя женщина. Она взрослая и уважающая себя женщина. Она взрослая и уважающая себя—

Цукишима откидывает длинную прядь светлых волос за плечо, открывая вид на бледные ключицы. Хината с силой сжимает ножку бокала с яблочным соком, и на секунду кажется, что под пальцами трескается стекло. Сглатывает вязкую слюну. Да поможет ей боже пережить этот несчастный внутренний банкет сотрудников нескольких музеев. 

В зале шумно, много огней и мало людей, большая часть из них знакома. А еще куча роскоши, выставленной напоказ: китайские вазы эпохи Мин, катаны известных мастеров, шелка, позолота, драгоценная посуда. От мысли, сколько это всё в сумме может дать денег и врагов, по коже бегут мерзкие мурашки. 

Хината лавирует между столами, чтобы добраться до Цукишимы, и встает возле нее. 

— Хороший вечер, верно? — беззаботно интересуется Цукишима, раскручивая в своем бокале красное вино. Хината дергает головой так сильно, что со стороны это похоже на судорогу. Цукишима фыркает, поправляя прическу, и ее волосы красиво струятся по прямым плечам, огибают сильные мышцы, завиваются на кончиках в мягкие кольца. Хината чувствует, как по шее начинает ползти смущение. 

_Она уважающая себя женщин—_

И тут Цукишима протягивает руку, ласково убирая рыжую прядь с глаз. 

От нее пахнет пряной, тяжело-томной смесью смородины, можжевельника и мускатного ореха. Хината сама днем выбирала ей аромат, подходящий под роскошное черное платье-футляр с открытыми плечами, зная, что Цукишима из принципа не пользуется спиртовыми духами, только твердыми, на воске, с композицией из эфирных масел. Такие дольше и на коже остаются, и используются. 

Хината любит по утрам утыкаться носом в ее шею, глубоко вдыхая мягкий, еще не выветрившийся аромат, приглушенный за ночь. Эта привычка вызывает у Цукишимы смех, но она не говорит и слова против. Лишь обнимает крепче, позволяя прочувствовать _всё_ : и бьющийся пульс, и мурашки на коже, и запахи. 

Иногда даже позволяет оставить яркий на фоне светлой кожи засос. 

Правда, потом несколько дней она ходит в свитерах с высоким горлом, заставляя Хинату бессильно стенать: ее жена невыносимо прекрасна в любой одежде и _тем более_ без нее. 

Цукишима делает ей «боньк» по голове папкой с документами. 

И улыбается, прищурив глаза. 

— Абсолютно прекрасный вечер, конечно, ага, да, — скороговоркой выдает Хината, залпом опрокидывая в себя сок и окончательно забывая про все манеры, потому _что Кей смотрит на нее, она смотрит, смотрит, смотрит!!!_ Сердце по ощущениям сейчас из груди выскочит пулей и убежит со скоростью света на противоположный конец огромного зала. Краска окончательно заливает лицо по самые уши. Хината искренне благодарна, что они стоят в полумраке, где это не так очевидно. 

Хотя. 

Это же Цукишима. Если ей дать свободную тему для диссертации, то она напишет про то, что динозавры с рыжими волосами мгновенно краснеют, стоит только улыбнуться уголком губы. И не забудет упомянуть тысячу и еще одну их утреннюю, дневную и вечернюю привычку. А коллеги Цукишимы по музею обязательно добавят еще парочку. И еще. И еще. Хината слишком часто туда приходит и наводит шороху, чтобы ее не запомнить. 

— Что вы вообще здесь обсуждаете? — ворчит она, ставя пустой бокал на стол. Цукишима делает глоток красного вина и пожимает плечами, облизывая губы и окончательно стирая прозрачный блеск. Интересно, а она опьянеет, если поцелует такую Цукишиму? Красивую до умопомрачения, в черном платье с открытыми великолепными плечами, с выпирающими ключицами, на которых особенно остро чувствуется по-колдовски пряный и тяжелый запах, в светло-желтом свете, мягко очертившим ее фигуру… 

Внутри сворачивается в тугой ком желание. 

— Обычно экспонаты. Чем-то обмениваемся, что-то узнаем. На этот раз банкет посвящен теме Азии, и я надеялась увидеть что-то более интересное, чем вазы, катаны, шелка и прочее. В нашем музее этого хватает. — Хината видит, как губы Цукишимы двигаются, она явно что-то говорит, но… господи, да кого это волнует, когда в ее светлых глазах отражаются огни, заставляя замереть очарованным зверьком? — Ты меня не слушаешь, — с легким упреком говорит Цукишима, оставляя вино и поворачиваясь к ней полностью.

— Да, — признается Хината, забывая моргать. — Потому что ты выглядишь как Богиня, а я нуждаюсь в скорой помощи прямо сейчас. Безотлагательно. А если быть совсем-совсем честной, то в твоих губах, сильных руках и в тебе. Вот. 

Глаза Цукишимы вспыхивают. 

Хината на короткое мгновение радуется, что вокруг них относительно пусто. Да и вообще, если не нравится, не смотрите, отвернитесь, забудьте, сотрите из памяти, потому что этот момент принадлежит только им. Безоговорочно, безусловно, безапелляционно, каким там еще словам Цукишима ее учила, когда писала длинную статью на тему?.. на какую тему, боже, Хината, тебя целует Кей, о чем ты думаешь?.. 

Губы у Цукишимы сладкие, пряные, с нотками то ли кедра, то ли дуба, и Хината не удерживается, приникая сильнее, вставая на самые кончики пальцев ног, лишь бы ухватить больше, урвать, еще, еще, еще, пока вокруг сияют огни, обсуждается мягкость шелка и совершенно посторонние темы, пока кто-то шутливо танцует — на этой вечеринке для своих и пары незнакомцев… 

Это всё абсолютно не важно, не нужно, абсолютно бесполезно, когда Цукишима притягивает ее к себе еще сильнее, сминая черный пиджак, отчего рукава на три четверти врезаются в кожу, практически заставляя безвозвратно потерять связь с реальностью от переизбытка ощущений, эмоций и запахов. 

Всего _слишком_. 

— Вино у них хорошее, — выдыхает Хината спустя минуту, прерывисто дыша. Каждый раз, каждый чертов раз поцелуй с Цукишимой сносит крышу и заставляет колени подгибаться. Даже от волейбола нет такого кайфа. Цукишима рукой собирает волосы в хвост, снова откидывая их за спину, и самым кончиком языка проводит по своим губам. 

У Хинаты в мозгу коротит настолько сильно, что она искренне жалеет, что выпила только яблочный сок. Цукишима тем временем подходит к кому-то из своих коллег, быстро что-то объясняет и возвращается. В маленьком мирке оглушенной Хинаты остается только Кей и только она. 

— Шоё, — щелкает пальцами у ее носа Цукишима. — Пойдем. Или?.. 

— Или, — выпаливает Хината и видит, как Цукишима довольно улыбается, чуть прикрывая сверкающие в полумраке глаза. Это изначально было провальным делом — доехать до дома, когда Цукишима _вот такая_ и с головокружительным запахом на запястьях. По всей видимости, не она одна чувствует, как от жажды _прикоснуться_ всё сводит внутри: у Цукишимы мелко-мелко дрожат пальцы. 

И жилка на шее бьется — сильно, быстро и крышесносно, если дотронуться губами. 

Дотронуться и почувствовать это ровное биение, тепло кожи, ее мягкость, крохотные мурашки и вибрацию, когда нет больше сил сдерживать стон. Хината в такие моменты один сплошной оголенный нерв, чутко ловящий каждый крохотный выдох, каждый сорванный с языка звук, каждое движение, касание, перекат мышц под кожей.

Цукишима ведет ее по темным коридорам так, словно знает здесь каждый угол, поворот, каждую картину и экспонат. Впрочем, это было бы неудивительно. Но, боже, какого черта она думает об этом? Какого черта? Бога? Перед ней уже богиня, смысл отвлекаться? У богини длинные светлые волосы, привычка пить кофе литрами по утрам и при написании статей, у богини жесткие пальцы, пахнущие пылью и клеем, а еще у богини есть жена, и это она, Хината.

Цукишима останавливается, и Хината, не сдерживая себя, обнимает со спины, горячо выдыхая между лопаток и сцепляя руки на ее талии в замок. Потом следует касание — практически неуловимое, кончиками пальцев к коже, и вот так они стоят посреди темного коридора возле какой-то двери. 

— _Шоё,_ — шепчет Цукишима, посылая этим своим голосом мурашки по спине. Хината сглатывает и с большой неохотой расцепляет ладони. Здесь прохладно, неуютно, но Цукишима лишь толкает неприметную дверь и включает верхний свет. — Плюсы множества связей, — смеется она. 

Хината наклоняет голову, смотря на Цукишиму. Боже, как же ей идет — смеяться, улыбаться, ухмыляться, бо-же. А еще в этом легком, мягком свете, который так осторожно накрывает ее, чуть сглаживая линии, стирая всякие границы, что в горле становится сухо. И жарко. Господи. Хината в жизни так часто не упоминала бога, как сегодня. 

— Чего ты ждешь? — Цукишима приподнимает уголок губы, и _всё_. Хината делает шаг, еще один, в полумраке находит ее, обхватывает, и всё смазывается в целом ворохе чувств. Цукишима целует первой. Хинату кроет. Она вцепляется в платье, тянется вверх и прикусывает губу Цукишимы. 

Пробует. 

Каждый вкус. Каждую нотку. Каждую-каждую-каждую. 

В голове пусто. Кровь шумит в ушах, перед ней лишь блеск в глазах Цукишимы. Хината проводит пальцами по ткани, тщетно пытаясь найти дрянной замок и расстегнуть его. Цукишима выдыхает в поцелуй, волосы щекочут шею, но так хорошо, сладко и ласково, хотя и хочется смеяться. Цукишима в такие моменты на себя не похожа, покладистая, льнет к ней, точно кошка, ищет тепла. 

И мягкая. До умопомрачения. 

Хината расстегивает замок, звук расходится по комнате, растворяясь у стен. В неуверенно-желтом свете кожа Цукишимы золотистая. Все запахи смешиваются: и колдовской, и пыльно-книжный, и собственный. Голова кружится, и тут Цукишима придерживает ее за плечи. 

— Все в порядке? 

У Хинаты слов никаких нет. Какие могут быть вообще слова? Она рвано кивает.

— Точно? — еще раз уточняет Цукишима. Хината вместо ответа касается руками лица Цукишимы и тянет ее на себя, легко целуя. После этого всё становится _медленнее_ и мягче. Им не нужно спешить. Рваться. Мчаться. Сейчас есть только они и полумрак, скрадывающий очертания и делающий все на несколько градусов интимнее. 

Цукишима зарывается ей в волосы, и током прошивает от самой макушки до пяток, от чего Хината низко стонет. Великолепно. Когда все начинает контролировать Цукишима, у Хинаты отказываются работать последние клетки мозга, все становится потрясающим, поглощающим и _желанным._

— Ещё, — шепчет она, сглатывая. — Ещё. 

На губах Цукишимы по-прежнему чувствуется пряный вкус вина, растекающийся на языке сладким послевкусием. Хината проводит ладонью по открытому участку кожи на талии и приподнимает резинку спортивного бюстгальтера, проводя пальцами по красной полосе. 

Этого _мало._

Цукишима стягивает платье через голову, вытягиваясь, такая красивая, что Хината закусывает изнутри щеку и судорожно пытается разобраться с пуговицами на рубашке. Проклятье. Потные пальцы скользят по пластику. Хината глубоко вдыхает. 

— Помоги, а? Цукки-и-и. 

Цукишима смеётся. 

— Для начала давай переберемся на диван вон в том углу. — Хината только сейчас обращает внимание на то, что, судя по всему, это комната отдыха для персонала. Довольно простая, с минимумом необходимой мебели вроде стола, дивана и небольшого шкафа. 

Цукишима оставляет платье на подлокотнике и тянет ее на себя, усаживая рядом и расстегивая пуговицы. Хината засматривается на то, как красиво перекатываются мышцы под золотистой кожей, и переводит взгляд выше. 

Цукишима дышит не в пример ровнее. Вдох, и грудная клетка поднимается, выделяя мышцы шеи. Выдох. Хината подается вперед, прижимаясь губами к хлопковой ткани на плече и зарываясь под нее пальцами. Та с неохотой отстает от кожи, над головой раздается шумный выдох, руки на пуговицах замирают. 

Мир сужается до одной точки. 

— Снимай, — шепчет Цукишима. И это прямо сказанное « _можно»_ и « _веди»._ Доверие. Разрешение. _Любовь_. Обрушится сейчас потолок, рухнет небо или провалится земля — ничто не заставит Хинату отвлечься от Цуки… нет, от _Кей_. От Кей, которая стала константой в ее жизни. Меняется всё: сезоны, страны, люди, краски закатов и рассветов… всё, но только не Цукишима. 

Она всё такая же — раздражительная по утрам, язвительная, с плохим зрением и длинными светлыми волосами, которые Хината собирает по вечерам в косу. Такая же — мягкая, любящая сладкий вкус клубничного торта на языке, динозавров и удобную одежду. Такая же. И Хината любит ее всю, от макушки до пяток, от первой встречи и до следующей вечности. 

Потому что… _как?_ Как не любить сладкий кофе, который Цукишима готовит просто божественно? Как не любить объятья, накрывающие с головой, крепкие и прячущие от всех бед и кошмаров? Как не любить ее хотя бы секунду? 

_Как?_

Это не было любовью с первого взгляда. Это были долгие, выстраиваемые обеими сторонами отношения. Методом проб и ошибок, непонимания и растерянности, шагов вперед и назад, предложений, отказов, просьб о помощи и решений. Это было поистине долго для человеческой скоротечной жизни. Относительно времени Вселенной — ничто. Пыль и ледяная крошка. 

Но им двоим плевать. 

Хината прижимается губами к обнаженной коже, чувствуя ровное биение самого родного сердца. Цукишима на мгновение забывает, как дышать, а потом мягко смеется. Звук отзывается внутри лопающимися шариками шампанского, кружа голову хлеще любого алкоголя. Хината вслепую кладет ладони ей на бедра, чуть надавливая. 

Пряно и душно. 

— Как же я тебя люблю, — бормочет она. Размытые тени, переходящие друг в друга оттенки серого и оранжево-желтого, и Хината опускается поцелуями ниже, к животу, чувствуя, как рванее и быстрее начинает дышать Цукишима, запрокинув голову и опираясь на подлокотник.

Брюки мешают, полурасстегнутая рубашка душит, но Хината лишь ловит каждый крохотный выдох, каждый сорванный с языка звук, каждое движение, касание, перекат мышц под кожей, впитывает, подхватывает Цукишиму под коленку и кусает внутреннюю сторону бедра. 

Цукишима стонет и глядит на нее _так_ , что внутри всё сгорает. 

— _Ещё._ — Эта ночь обещает быть долгой. 


End file.
